The Dragon Huntress
by ElviraWhovianPadawan128
Summary: Oili,the granddaughter of Viggo, runs away at the age of 18 meeting a downed NightFury, Ryu. Ryu and Oili run into Okalima Haddock and his gang of dragon riders. Miles away Viggo is plotting to get his granddaughter back, will Oili trust the riders or will she be whisked away by her family?
1. Chapter 1

So new OC story, I might as well be called ElviratheOCmaniac...I just find it more easier to write for me and more fun! So a Httyd one! Miiiiiiggghhhttttt add in some of the characters hence this is kinda 50/60 years after RtttE. Yeah I know big time gap. Before you read, or after, check out Abcs Forever! ( I think it's on Netflix, I stream...arrest me) it's amazing and I DONT KNOW WHY THEY CANCELLED IT! Butt I heard there are plans for season 2 just like AoT! Anyway, enjoy!

The Dragon Huntress/ A New Generation of Riders

Chapter One- New beginnings

852AD( AN: I have no idea what time it's set in, probs cuz Cressida wasn't historically accurate so random time ppl) Dragon Hunter Island

Dragons.

The very first thing she knew was dragons. Great reptiles with giant wings the size of mountains, or the size of pebbles, that could make a forest fire just by snorting near a tree. A small chuckle came from a young girls mouth as she contemplated on the description. A bit exaggerated but still, she didn't really care. Her grandfather, Viggo Grimborn, had taught her to believe that dragons were the spawn of the demons below and must be killed. Not soon after she turned 18 did she soon find out that her 'beloved' grandfather sold their skins and trapped them in cages against their will. After that, she ran. Ran as far as she could. As she ran she soon began to fly as she met a sleek, jet black Night Fury who was soon to become her friend, her confidant. The only one to know her secret ( Forever reference...had to!). A slimy tongue then slid across her face. Speak of the devil.

"RYU! You KNOW that doesn't come off!" She screamed in mock-shock flinging some stray saliva in her dragons direction. The Fury just laughed like it had no worries in this god-forsaken world.

The young woman rolled her eyes in exasperation, sighing. Only to be then wrapped up in a warm bundle of black. Piercing yellow eyes met her own icy blue ones, she then smiled pushing Ryu's face backwards which got her a confused look in return. She laughed lightly, he was a bit silly sometimes but she wouldn't change him for the world.

"C'mon boy, let's go...it's already getting dark out." She spoke, hauling up the metal and black leather saddle. Strapping herself and Ryu up, Ryu took off slowly.

"It's nice up here hey boy. Just you am me." She said softly, petting said dragons head, who purred in response.

"I wouldn't say that." A gruff voice piped up. The young woman jumped up, her two hunting knives at the ready a vigil stance upon her dragon, who was already snarling.

"Woah! Hey there's no need for that.." A young boy, round her age with messy blonde hair and striking forest green eyes, riding upon what seemed to be a Nadder,came into her view, he had his hand out. Reluctantly she took it, a knife in her other hand.

"Names Okalima, you?" Okalima asked, his head titling slightly to the side, by now the knives were gone but Ryu was still snarling albeit lowly.

"Oili, and this is Ryu." Oils answered.

Okalima smiled sweetly before steering the Nadder to the south.

"Hey wanna come with me to the base, it's getting cold out and it's pretty dark." Oili hesitated, what if he was tricking her into a trap? What if her grandfather was there? Soon enough she sighed, boosting off in her new 'friends' direction.

Ryu PoV

I snarl lowly at the mysterious Nadder rider. He could be leading my precious Oili into a trap, I don't trust him. Alas, I obey my human never wanting to upset or anger her in any way. My wings beat heavily across the wind, soon slowing to a glide as my wings were growing more and more tired by the minute. As I had time to spare, I flew up to the Nadder wanting to get some information.

"So, who are you? And who's he? And what does he want with my human!?" I squawked, anger unconsciously rising in my voice.

"Hey buddy, calm down! My rider isn't going to hurt her alright..." The Nadder replied, annoyance as clear as day when she spoke.

"You still didn't answer my first question...Who are you?" I was growling softly now as not to disturb my rider.

"The names Czurdex. My rider here is Okalima Haddock, grandson of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Enough details for you?" I nodded, still not liking the way the Nadder was. He trusted, or liked, Oili and Oili only.

No general PoV/ Narrator

The dragons soon touched down on a large wooden base in front of what seemed to be a hut of sorts. Oili slid off Ryu, she then walked inside the hut Ryu beside her all the way. As she walked in she was met with 5 people, 3 girls and 2 boys, who were all chatting beside their dragons. Ryu growled silently, his tail sweeping to the left so it went around his rider in a protective motion. Ryu kept his position even when they sat down to introduce themselves, his wings draped over her body like a giant black blanket. A young boy came up he had black neatly kept hair with dull brown eyes, a DeathSong following closely behind him.

"Hey beautiful, where'd you come from? Asgard?" He said in a seductive tone, he received an eye roll from both Ryu and Oili.

"No...I came from Midgard, not like you can say that since you came from Hel...obviously, shows in the face." She replied sarcastically. Ryu started to laugh, well tried to.

"Hey! The great Asger has a face of divine beauty, you'll learn in time." He grinned at Oili, who tried her best not to gag.

"So, what's your name, sweet cheeks" Asger was pushing it slightly, Oili thought.

"Oili, and call me sweet cheeks again and you'll wake with no legs." She replied blankly, a young girl, who had red hair and yellow eyes, smiled at that.

"Oili, huh? Doesn't that mean divine beauty?" Asger pouted his lips, Oili groaned in sync with Ryu. Asger, thankfully, was pulled away by Okalima. Up next was another boy, who had a rather amazed expression, long blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, his SandWraith in tow.

"Is that a Night Fury!? Oh my Thor, it is! I only thought Okalima's Grandad trained one!" The boy looked like he had a bit to much sugar, as he was bouncing off the walls screaming in excitement. Suddenly, Oili spoke.

"There's another Night Fury?" She was answered by Okalima's nod and by the other boys excitement. Said boy had now calmed down and held his hand out to shake.

"I'm Bard! This is SandStorm. Nice to meet you!" Oili shook his hand, smiling, he wasn't too bad.

"Likewise, I'm Oili. This is Ryu." She replied, pointing to the now curious Night Fury.

After all the riders had introduced themselves, (the red haired and yellow eyed girl called Alvilda and her RazorWhip, Morgan, Brenda a girl with crazy long black hair, brown eyes and her StormCutter, Calder, finally Brenna an older girl with strawberry blonde wavy hair, green eyes and her Devilish Dervish, Dervy) they had decided to have some food. Oili gave half her dinner to Ryu, who was frankly getting tired of salmon. Ryu thanked her with a long slimy tongue to the face.

"RYU!" Ryu only laughed once more, he might like it here.

Hope you liked it! Most of these names are Old Norse names. My favourite is probably Ryu for the dragon names and Alvilda for the human names. So yeah! Viggo is Oili's granddad bet you weren't expecting that eh? The backstory will be in the next chapter! I will update this story every Saturday and Monday. So you have something to look forward to on a Monday, for once! Also if your on SoD( school of dragons) add me my code is: CXXY2D


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome one and all to, THE DRAGON HUNTRESS! It's Monday...what joy :( so to make up for it being Monday here's the newest chapter! Also Alvilda and Okalima are brother and sister because I'm a Hiccstrid shipper, and nothing will change that. I'm also a FishlegsXHeather shipper ;p Anyway enjoy!

The Dragon Huntress

Chapter 2- A Place to Call Home

Oili stretched her back, her knuckles cracking and a huge yawn appearing on her face. Quietly, she tiptoed outside the clubhouse, where she spent the night, to the stables to Ryu. Of course Ryu being the mother-hen he is it took about 2 hours to finally get him to go to sleep. Oili chuckled slightly as she carefully opened the large double doors. She was an early bird so she was used to trying to be as quiet as a mouse. As the doors opened a black lump jumped straight onto Oili, its pink tongue sliding across her face.

"I missed you too buddy." She spoke, pushing her dragons head away. Brushing herself off, Oili decided to go back to the ClubHouse someone's bound to be awake by now. They were there in no time thanks to a certain dragon who was receiving a scratch in his 'special spot'. Blue met with green as Oili's eyes met with Okalima.

"Oh..h..hey?" She spoke nervously, was she developing a crush!? No, she wasn't like that the only boy she liked was Ryu. Despite all the licks she had to endure.

"Hey, I guess I'm not the only early bird around here." He laughed slightly and Oili felt her cheeks turn bright red. Pull yourself together woman, she thought.

"Hmm, yep. Wait, if your here how come I didn't see you, I did spend the night here." Oili asked.

"I have my ways.." Okalima responded which got an eye-roll from Oili.

Okalima PoV

I motioned for Oili to sit down next to me, as she did her hand brushed against my own. I felt my cheeks burn, I had developed some sort of crush during the day we've known each other. I mean I couldn't help but not, her name suited her perfectly. Divine woman. She truly was, to the way her ocean blue lock lay perfectly on her shoulders, her cute little nose to her hard worked but smooth hands. Also her personality, yeah we hadn't known each other for long but I have a knack for seeing through people. I knew she was cynical and cold yet she was hard-working, loyal, brave and most of all selfless. She was comical and sarcastic, just like my grandfather. She reminded myself of him, that's why she's perfect. I was stripped from my thoughts as my Nadder, Czurdex, nudged my arm. I looked on in confusion before jumping into action.

"Say Oili would you maybe, like to, if you wanted to...stay here?" I asked nervously, please say yes. Please.

"Sure." It was a simple answer but all that I wanted. I hugged her instantly, jolting away after realising what I'd just done.

"Uh, cool...great! We can start work on your hu-" I was stopped by her voice.

"Are there any caves here?" She asked, I nodded my head.

"Good, because instead of wasting the time on my hut I can live there, and before you say anything I want to...besides Ryu isn't good with wood. At all." She looked at the NightFury accusingly, the dragon smiled sheepishly. Smiled?

"Oh well yeah sure, I'll go show you the caves."

Narrator PoV

Viggos Ship

"Viggo, brother...I found her." Ryker said as he opened the crooked door, a Whitney creak coming from it as he did.

"Good, brother...and what is she doing?" Ryder gulped slightly, he may be bigger but his brother could take him down any day of the week.

"She's with the riders...Hiccup and his friends grandchildren." Viggo froze, the wooden traitor piece in his hand snapped and fell onto the board.

"Set sail for Dragons Edge, I'm going to get my GrandDaughter back."

DUN DUN DUUUUN, short chapter...and SHIPS ALL THE SHIPS! It was fun to write Viggo, he is a kind of character I might like to write! Bit hard, but oh well! Also I just watched Miraculous LadyBug...ITS SO AMAZING! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm dead tired at the mo...hope you enjoyed and BA BYE


	3. Please read

Hey! After some very helpful pms, I've decided to rewrite this as well as The Enigma Squad!


	4. READ PLEASE

I'm now writing on Wattpad, My add is KotaTheScout...sorry but I wanted to rewrite all my stories so this is the way that's easiest for me!


End file.
